


Speck Of Dust

by Hugiraedo



Category: DCU (Comics), Redson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Speck Of Dust

那是个寒冷的冬日。

挚爱之人温热的血液溅上他的脸颊。

——

女人身上倒在血泊中，紧靠着她中枪的丈夫，痛苦不堪。容器里尚热的谷物散乱在她身边，腹部的枪眼中鲜血汩汩不断，黑发男孩崩溃的跪在她身旁，手掌扶上母亲的后肘，没有应答，倒下的人正因为急剧的疼痛而抽动。孩子脸颊上鲜鲜的血液几近干涸，膝上的蓝布料却被倒下人浸的透彻。

他抬起头，坚韧又年轻的瞳眸中唯有黝黑的枪口。

——

枪口垂落下去，翻动的纸页上印有那对夫妇的头像。鲜红的字体阐明着“清洗”，隶属于这个国家的战士随后注意到男孩，命令他，不要走，跑。从此他便再没有停下。最初有黑暗中的飞鼠，而后便是在穿梭于苏维埃的夜空下，携着身后气急败坏的子弹一同。寒风吹啸的声音让他兴奋，令他恶心的失重感会淡化那滩记忆里的猩红。右肩隐隐作痛，那里有个九岁时枪子送给他的烙印，没人敢帮一个孩子将嵌进身体中的子弹取出来*，时至今日那甚至已经成为这蝙蝠的一部分。他开始笑，由着绳索将自己甩向另一座高楼。

骤起的肾上腺素却使那将苏维埃踩在脚下的鬼魂想到曾经在身后跟随的脚步。

——

穿军装的人暗暗牵引着他。这是自克拉克目睹着父母拭泪远行，将他独自留在莫斯科后他第一次离开领袖那过于宽阔而温暖的处所。他们要进行试验，乌克兰的养母曾告诉大兵们他能看到很多东西。

金发男人又一次蹲在来好盯着他的眼睛，“只需要找到那个肩上纹有八角星的，孩子。”团团白雾在他张合的口中喷吐而来，捏紧他的手松开了，敦使他向前迈步。克拉克早就不算个孩子了，他知道很多，同样也能够记住很多。譬如那肩上的星星*，格勒发起的“大清洗”让罪犯身上如画作般的纹身像病毒上传播开来。他听到远处戒律匪徒*们的交谈低语，那些人陡然急躁的声腔中碾碎了“政府的母狗”的字眼，一大群男女聚集又散开，从四面八方笼住他们，罪犯们胸口延伸至腹部的玛利亚*随着紧绷的身躯怀抱着小基督静静冲他微笑。

“我看见他了，或许我们得离开。”他撕扯着身边士兵灰黑色的衣角，那男人似乎只听见他的前半句言语，在男孩耳里还有些许生疏的莫斯科口音通知着乔装过后的其他士兵警戒。皮革的摩挲在尚未控制好自己的克拉克耳中爆发阵阵不快的声响，但他没时间在意这个。

灰暗的玫瑰*从一旁林立建筑的空隙中生长出来，茎叶缠缚于枪柄之上，冷漠而凄绝。

分秒前尚还指引着他的士兵随着爆炸开来的火药味血浆四溅。

一旁农妇凄厉的尖叫划燃混乱的引线。

——

男孩在跑，被陌生强拽着飞奔，即使身上还有方才那名伊万的鲜血，即使身后的混乱正声张着咆哮着拓宽其疆域。克拉克感到呼吸困难，胸腔中的冷空气源源不断的挤进又逃离，他本不会感到冷。他妄图思考些什么，一时间头脑中却只记得当下攥住自己手的男孩，冲向自己前一秒露出的蓝眼睛。

卡尔可以甩开他就此飞远。不知怎么他没有这样做，甚至没有给自己找理由不去这么做。双腿机械性的迈开，踏进未化的积雪中溅起湿冷的土壤，由任寒风刺过自己的面颊，被未知制住逃向前方。

疲惫粗重的喘息声令他反应回来他们已经画上终止的疯狂，卡尔抬头，撞见一张棱角分明的脸，因为漫长的奔逃涨红些许，湛蓝的瞳眸注意到自己的凝视。对方绝不会比卡尔大上多少，脸颊两侧凸显出的颧骨却过分苛刻。预备打破沉默的言语尚未出口，那双细瘦而有力的臂膀率先环住这个国家匆匆给他套上的伪装。

“没事了。你没事了。”

他记得那是布鲁斯颤抖着划走自己脸上的血液。

——

“乌克兰的集体农庄，看来他们费了不少力气将你掳到这儿来。”他在简陋的处所中掏出一瓶酒，卡尔站在一边，尽力使自己看上去像任何一位到达陌生处的普通人一样打量着布鲁斯。“不用客气，坐吧。”酒精滑进那少年的喉咙，卡尔确定他应该还未到国家允许的饮酒年龄，他阻止自己将扫兴的劝诫说出口，静静的嗅闻干燥空气里威士忌的火辣与男孩身上清爽的缠斗。

这让他感到舒适，一种冲动席卷而来，胜过曾几何时同香奈儿五号*小姐的对视。可惜他那时可以窥见卢瑟夫人加快的脉搏予以回应，当下，除却对方因为酒精而蓬勃的心跳，他近乎一无所有。

“原谅我已经尽力将这里维持一个家的形状了，即使比起你的农场，这里也糟糕的要命，不是吗。”残留少许酒液的玻璃瓶落地，和着脆响他将自己裹挟着浓重的酒精味道陷进老旧的座椅里。“说实话我觉得还不错，”卡尔开口，谎言如连珠，“你没有家人吗。”

十分不明智的选择，卡尔。

那人甚至没有抬起头，“你的呢，请许我先得到答案。”

“还在农场里。”

“他们就那样让你被莫斯科的士兵带走？他们抛弃了你？”

“不，”卡尔接话，他一时不清楚如何解释父母的行为，“他们让我到大城市来，他们曾花了很长时间让我做好准备。”

布鲁斯的轻笑听起来足够沉重，那不应该是个小于自己年龄的少年会发出的嘲弄。“为什么会和那些士兵一起？”他未来得及犹豫，对方率先接下去，“我还想着你被胁迫着揪出那些可悲的老古董们。可现在斯大林似乎比起黑帮生意更在意有人言说钢铁之子的分毫，而那群傻子在这方面格外嚣张。”声音低沉下去，“我恨这片土地上的人因为自由的言语而招惹来子弹穿过他们脆弱的胸膛。”

“仍然，很多人民为那位从未公开立于红场上方的明日之子。即使那里从来都只有他们的领袖向他们招手，即使那同我们一样的普通人从未真正意义上的看见他们。”

卡尔感到悲哀，他知道自己无力阻止任何一人改变他们如此的想法。“但你还从未真正的看见他，看见那个超人。”

“或许就是因为从未目睹，克拉克。但远在看到他前便有人因他而死。男人闯进来，手里拿着一摞我父母印刷出的传单，上面有他们对超人节不满的言辞，这便是他们的全部罪证。这给他抠动扳机的好理由，允许他向一个前一秒还端着晚餐的妇女身上开出三个血口。后来我知道他们只能在屋子腐烂的原因是持有不同政见，而这花了我匍匐在下水道后的好些年岁才让我明白。”

——

彼得罗斯洛夫的声音在卡尔身边响起，极尽的厌恶，痛苦的忏悔。

“他的怒视简直能让时钟停摆。那不是孩子的眼睛。”

他能刀枪不入，他能徒手停下一列行进的火车，他同样能够不受阻碍的看见布鲁斯右肩上深色的伤疤，看见他扭结其肩肉中的金属弹头。

“那会对一个孩子造成什么影响，超人？这个问题谁能回答？”

曾有一位黑夜中的杀人者在他面前，为自己的罪行失声痛哭。现如今那受害者直面于他，杂乱的黑发遮掩住那双坚忍的眸，却也不妨碍超人捕捉到他眼眶中的苦痛。

“我枪杀了他的父母。”

愧疚伴着冲动一并掐住卡尔的咽喉，他或许早已不会再轻易迷恋上隔壁家的红发女孩，却仍旧放肆的吻上那位不幸的人。

——

痛。而后是惊讶和庆幸。鲜红突兀的浸染上雪地，士兵持着枪托击打他的前额，致使他摔在地上，尖锐的硬石划破他的额面。钝痛燃烧着，他的胸腹一时间捱上狠狠的拳脚。他不再闷哼，不再挣扎，感受额角伤口的火辣贴合着冰凉的地面，感受酸痛感将他缓缓的整个吞并。

他躺在地上，麻木悉心的照料着他，将他的晕眩调和得舒畅，将他的寒冷渐渐驱散。克拉克，简单的音节袭进他模糊的意识，他的额角发烫，让他想起那个突如其来的吻。

士兵不是冲着自己来的。冻僵的手指抠挖着这片无情的土地。克拉克，他将这个音节呢喃出来，不顾自己是否会吃进积雪。这帮了他，凝结在他的唇上融作冰凉，激的他清醒了一分。酸软的手肘终是将自己摇晃的整个撑起来，只是一瞬的停顿，自虐式的由着重力把他的头拽回那片极寒，他需要苛刻的清醒。

作为回应，藏身处空落的温度比他的身体还要冰冷。

——

上千次的救援行动，无论在苏联还是异邦土地，他们知道超人从不拒绝求助。领袖坚决让他出席荒诞的“超人节”，红场的游行盛大而毫无意义。卡尔宁愿选择在这时候绕着这颗美丽的星球飞行，或是对一声无助的求救施以援手，现在他被迫听着国家光荣的国歌，细数第三十个工人脸上的粉刺。

熟悉的声线被超人轻易的捕捉到，他没在一同唱歌，捂住嘴的灰手套掩盖不住急促的咳嗽声，他所遭受的使得那人不屑于为这个国家张嘴哼响几个音调。他以为他死了，卡尔在原先的藏身处没能找到布鲁斯。米色的围巾安静的耷在肩上，他确乎比以前更加高壮，滑稽的贝雷帽遮住他的头发，眼神若昨日一般锐利。

抬起头的动作突如其来，令卡尔难以招架。他细碎后退的步伐引来一旁领袖疑问的目光。超人低头示意抱歉，命令自己向前，迎上那张自己不愿面对的面孔。

什么都没有。

布鲁斯确乎还在注视着红场台上，面上的平静又让卡尔不禁疑惑他是否看到了应令其心碎的真相。卡尔蓦然意识到自己在隐隐期待些什么，愤怒，背叛，惊讶亦或悲伤。而他像初见时那般什么都没有得到。

男人低下头，开始在潮水般的人流中退步。卡尔意欲阻拦，领袖挥手的身影就在身边，宛如枷锁，便只能于高台上俯首，目睹着另一人远去，注视着他穿梭在一块块“前进，超人！”的号召里后退。

符拉迪沃斯托克西边的呼救声乘风而来。

超人于众人的欢呼声中腾空，比人海中逆流的人类还要快。

——

这场悬于空气之上的舞蹈不知由谁而起，卡尔反应过来的时候，面前的亚马逊女神朝他弯起嘴角，爽朗而轻快。她翩翩白裙摩挲着自己的皮靴，来自泰米锡拉*的公主待人处事向来直接，“你看起来好忧伤。”她手臂上的金镯同额面前的王冠齐齐闪着自信的光，传达出这颗星球的神祇的力量。卡尔右手施力，戴安娜借此转了个圈，空中的舞蹈以一种常人无法领会的方式交替旋转着。

超人遂忆起白昼时布鲁斯望向自己的情形，湛蓝的瞳眸没有泄露其主人的任何秘密。

“这不是真的我。”

黑发女战士歪过头，悄悄望向她母亲背影的姿态有几分孩童的可爱。“我明白你的意思。”

你不明白。礼节喝止他，勒使他闭紧了嘴。他从来不将自己定位成一位“神”，他只是位工人，同样为了建立苏维埃理想而献出力量的人。卡尔不会在这样一场舞会中踩踏着空气。

他更喜欢被人拉扯着，在对方不知道自己如果不乐意，地球也无法将他撼动的情况下，跑过片片积雪地，感受着溅起的冰冷沾湿他的裤腿。

——

戴安娜走回到希波莉塔身边，天堂岛战士们的耳语不可避免的蹿进他的耳中。有趣，那普林斯认定自己特别的根据仅仅是比其他同志高上几英寸的身长。带有金制橄榄叶的高贵女皇将女儿的欢笑尽收眼底，“你在同未来的领袖建立桥梁，是不是？”霎那间黑红色的军服使钢铁般的男子感到不适，这不是第一次他听闻别人称呼自己为领袖，却仍然感到无措及厌倦。

直到钢铁的勇士长眠于列宁墓中，彼得的声音从身后响起。卡尔也从不认为自己对执政与领导有分毫兴趣。罗斯洛夫传来讥诮，生父的死亡带给不了内务人民委员长丁点悲伤，他不以为然。

领袖，继任，他似乎对这几对词由衷喜爱。而超人讨厌思考它们，纵然制造领袖的人们目光灼灼的盯着他。在斯大林高大的雕塑下，党的铁锤与镰刀下，等待与他施涂油礼的红毯竟那样明晰。

匍匐于黑暗中的蝙蝠用带着酒液的薄唇笑他来自乌克兰的玉米小子。

彼得说，“超人，你能相信那样的愚行吗？”

——

拉娜细瘦的双颊使他看到这伟大联邦的众生，饥饿、恐慌、痛苦，拉扎连科一家从圣彼得堡赶来后粒米未进的事实让他惊讶。孩子们抓住他的披风，以一种恐惧和崇敬的矛盾注视着他。

供给处确乎粮仓空空，人民的饥饿却同样无法否认，斯大林的死似乎真的击溃这个国家。红发女孩安慰他无法归咎于体制的运行方式，声色如记忆中一样甜蜜而遥远。他看着供给处前的长龙，无力的发现自己若想做一位帮助他人的人，就永远无法去当那个农场小子。

他注定成为一名愚者。

——

莱克斯在他第四次打碎一只红太阳灯时挑起眉毛，等待那蝙蝠的回答。皮革下露出的人类五官让美国人放松下来，他们所对抗的是来自天穹的怪物，这个时候你便会格外珍重每一位站在身边的同类，一同企图弑神的异教徒。

“这东西可不便宜。”受中情局之托的美利坚人笑道，却不期待任何回答，他知道在场的两人都不会在意。

“你应该知道这个，蝙蝠。”阴郁的科学家开始调弄又一组装备的金属丝。“你…很糟糕。基本上就是一具空壳。”

“我听过更糟糕的。”

嗤笑声响起，“你是个疯子，你我都明白这个。但你从不知道自己在为他而活，你追求的所有，无非妄图看见那位神明从高空坠下去。”

“苏联大兵们叫你活僵尸，活僵尸是一种幼稚的说法。我是个科学家，我只知道科学家比起稳定，更期待，更恐惧变量。你的行事方式，没有目标，难以预判。不过这也或许是那群中情局的蠢货找上你的理由。”

男人言罢，转身寻不见任何身影。

“你为他而死，疯子。”卢瑟摇晃着脑袋，不依不饶。

——

西伯利亚的呼唤只会是个陷阱，可只要蝙蝠呼唤了，他便前赴。一旁的彼得眼中是难以抑制的兴奋。

他落地，时隔多年再次品尝站在积雪上的冰冷。“本不应该这样，布鲁斯。”男孩盯着他，再不同昨日收敛自己的戾气，按下按钮，隔离营地四周的灯光一同应和，血红闷沉的营造出最终的角斗场。蝙蝠沉重的拳头袭来，他后一步意识到自己终如脚下的蚂蚁一般孱弱。

这是场单方面的殴打，卡尔道不明这其中有多少布鲁斯韦恩真实的，对自己的愤恨。他的鼻梁正中一击，下颚处与鼻腔齐齐感到不妙的温热，神祇的血液喷薄而出，而在这与他一并降临这异世的光辉下，超人无力让这些伤口结痂。

布鲁斯嘶吼着，称自己为奇妙的访问者，异世界的悲惨遗孤。卡尔在这时竟悲伤于布鲁斯心中的乌克兰男孩也终究死去，那声音念叨着不同政见者的遭遇，混沌着压抑已久愤怒和痛苦，卡尔终于在最后得到他鲜明的回应。

神奇女侠英勇的怒吼响起，伴随着盖亚赠予之礼的断裂。太阳灯闪烁几下，因为供电源的切断而黯淡下去，超人清晰的感知体内每一个细胞的太阳能再次鲜活，他悬空，掐住蝙蝠的脖颈，与他一齐滚进狭小的牢房。

冰凉的唇吻住他，超人做出迎合，执着的尝试温暖那个目光尖锐的孩童。“为什么，”他在哭，在敌手面前泪如雨下。记忆中诞生于集体农舍的男孩也曾这样心痛，“我投身于这个世界，我为她愿意付出任何努力，我为你们建立一个理想国！为什么仍然要为生活于地狱而去战斗！”

“卡尔，”他开口，如方才的吻一般甜蜜而疼痛，“我们不是宠物，不是玩具。人类不会因为舒适而变作傀儡，至少不是所有。我们的理想是自由，绝非俯首于他人脚下。你统治的初衷是为了更好可，但用错了方式。”布鲁斯缓慢的推开卡尔，他注意到蝙蝠左腹不知何时嵌进了细碎的铁片，这使他的动作缓慢下来。“我们都用错了方式，而且现在对我而言已经太晚。”

“你的理想国，是一出木偶剧。”

蝙蝠的小伎俩尚未枯竭，一小片绿色的烟雾扑向卡尔，逼得他后退，踉跄着晕眩。他模糊着听见布鲁斯的声音，“你呢，卡尔，我说不准。但愿再不需要我去阻止你的暴政。”

黑影走向另一边，嘱咐他小心点彼得。卡尔不懂。他听见布鲁斯道别，讥嘲的声音说着再见，玉米小子。他抬头，双眼满是惊恐。

“不，布鲁斯！”

——

那是个寒冷的冬日。

挚爱之人温热的血液溅上他的脸颊。

 

End

*原作中子弹似乎直接穿过了小布鲁斯的右肩。  
*八角星：苏联黑帮惯用纹身，又名小偷之星，纹身者在监狱中地位较高。  
*戒律匪徒：传统无政府主义倾向匪徒，在二战时期前几乎黑帮成员都可以称作戒律匪徒。二战后，参与前线战争的黑帮成员被称作“政府的母狗”，与传统戒律匪徒发生大规模冲突。  
*圣母：苏联黑帮惯用纹身，出现最为普遍，面积较大，多怀抱小基督，处正面腹部。被视作小偷的护身符，自嘲为监狱的孩子，同时表示未出卖过同伴。  
*玫瑰：纹身，表示初次入狱尚未成年。  
*香奈儿五号：原作中超人第一次遇见路易斯时对方涂抹的香水。  
*泰米锡拉：Themyscira，就是天堂岛。


End file.
